


对你的爱意有杀意般浓厚

by auzsa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auzsa/pseuds/auzsa
Summary: *穴酒*洞哥在井世界不会丧失记忆。*同一人物对不同对象的杀意粒子会生成新的井底案件，但基于各人的心理基底不同井里的风景并不会改变，只是佳爱琉的死因有所区别。*复习一下，洞哥的井是可拆解的房间，本文中局限为仅受洞哥意识影响才能拆解的房间。
Relationships: 穴井户/酒井户
Kudos: 6





	对你的爱意有杀意般浓厚

对你的爱意有杀意般浓厚

*洞哥在井世界不会丧失记忆。  
*同一人物对不同对象的杀意粒子会生成新的井底案件，但基于各人的心理基底不同井里的风景并不会改变，只是佳爱琉的死因有所区别。  
*复习一下，洞哥的井是可拆解的房间，本文中局限为仅受洞哥意识影响才能拆解的房间。

===========================

“呼叫鸣瓢秋人，请做入井准备。”  
井端操作室突然开始骚动起来，因为外务分析部那个莫名其妙的新人小春说什么想看看连续杀人犯的关押环境研究他们被收押后的心理状态，松冈奉命带她去关押室参观的时候随身携带的杀意检测仪开始哔哔作响。既然在那么特殊的地方采集到了杀意粒子，那必然是要带去搜查本部检测一番。

……这是哪。  
想不起自己名字的男人发现自己在不知道的床上醒来。身体动起来有一点迟钝，不可思议的是自己是赤裸着的，一侧头，发现身边还躺着一个同样赤条条的男人。  
因为实在不能理解面前的场景，而自己想不起来任何东西看来也是失忆的样子，男人近乎本能地思考起面前的状况。正当他百思不解之时，身边的蓝发男人动弹了起来。  
“啊，小酒，你醒了呀，昨天的你很主动呢～”蓝发人懒懒地向自己搭话。  
小酒？自己完全不记得这个名字，而从对方十分亲昵的态度里可以猜到两人大概关系不一般。  
“喂喂怎么了小酒，莫非是昨天太爽了直到现在还没回神呢～”蓝发的男人挑逗式地笑笑，随后翻身下床开始穿衣。  
男人从支离破碎的情报里理解了自己的处境，自己叫做酒，不知道还有没有多余的字，眼前这个蓝发男人似乎跟自己保持有一种亲密关系。  
“那个…我什么都想不起来了，请问是怎么回事吗？”  
已经穿好衣服的蓝发人愣了一下，哈哈大笑起来。“是昨天玩的窒息paly太激烈你脑子出问题了嘛？！哈哈哈，要装失忆就留到下次玩嘛！”  
【小酒】完全不理会蓝发人的嘲笑，一言不发盯着他。  
“喂喂，不会是真的吧……嘛，不过失忆了也没事，我们重头来一遍，做过的事还可以有一些新鲜感也是赚到呀～”蓝发人看他的严肃表情似乎也意识到了问题的严重性，索性又坐了下来。  
“听着，你的名字叫酒，而我叫……穴，我们被困在这个房间里，然后…”叫做穴的男人挠了挠头，“……你跟我就一直在这里做爱了。”  
自己似乎也是一个没什么廉耻心的人，听见做爱这种词倒也不吃惊，就是蓝发人说到“穴”这个词时稍微产生了一丝晕眩。  
“我理解了穴先生，也就是说我们基于某种原因被困在这个房间，而你我却一直在这里交合。那我可以询问理由吗？”  
“不愧是酒！话说起来就是快～”叫穴的男人开心地拍起掌来，然后起身，扔下一句与熱情的态度截然相反的冰冷话语。  
“没为什么，这就是这个世界的规定。”

在这里的生活倒是风平浪静，而且不可思议的是自己对这种生活还挺适应，像是早就在这种单调的地方关很久的样子，看起来那个穴并没有在说谎。如果说这个世界生来如此，那自己也就是该与穴进行那些运动。  
醒来后第一次与穴上床就在对话发生的不久，穴给自己穿上衣服后又逐个解开，嚷嚷着失忆也不要紧啦那就从新开始吧～不知道他是以自己的方式在安慰自己还是什么，酒乖乖地听他的话任由他摆布。穴很耐心地帮自己做扩张，看酒有点奇怪，还解释说既然要从新开始，当然要一切都像第一次做那样。  
第一次……虽然之前听穴说这样的事情两人已做过无数次，但基于自己失忆的情况，穴的解释听起来似乎有着一种不动声色的关心，比起大喊大叫散发无用的怜悯，自己并不讨厌这样做的家伙，于是也就心安理得照着这所谓第一次的剧本配合了起来。穴的技术很好，自己也很舒服，既然这是这个世界的规则，那这也就是自己的命运吧。有了第一次，就有第二次，在房间里不存在口腹之欲，与穴的做爱是这个世界唯一的运作法则。

“穴……”酒趴在这个房间里唯一一张床上，今天已经数不清是第多少次做爱了，穴这次坐在稍远的一边看着他在自己用手指做扩张。酒是那种一旦认定了自己职责就会贯彻到底的类型，做爱既然是自己在这个世界的天职所以酒总是很配合，他们玩过很多play，虽然并不知道如何做才能离开这个房间，不过有穴和与穴要做的事情在，酒倒也不那么着急想着离开。该说是一种信任…还是什么，酒觉得自己跟穴是一组搭档，虽然是做爱的搭档，但自己也会尽职尽责去完成它。不过穴看起来有点兴趣缺缺像是有什么心事一样，酒想了一下决定主动一点。  
被穴开发的后洞已经很熟练了，“穴……”他趴在床上用手指撑开后洞，里面的媚肉一紧一合好像急不可耐，“喂……穴……”酒保持撑开的姿势，用剩余的手指插入了自己的洞给穴做展示，抽出的指尖上缠着的透明液体证明了他的焦急。穴起身，抓住了那根湿漉漉的手指舔了一口，“嗯，今天也很美味。”受到穴夸奖的酒稍微有点安心，“……快点……进来”，酒已经开始眼神迷离，被穴什么也做不做就这样的注视已经让他有点难忍，撑开的后洞吞进的些许冰冷的空气还勉强让自己发热的身体保持一丝理智。  
“啊哈！”穴突然像是想到什么把戏一般笑了起来，酒倒不算奇怪，毕竟穴是个怪人，经常会做一些莫名其妙的事情，比起这些，倒是真希望穴快点像往常一样满足自己。穴笑完后突然按住酒的头往床上砸，床软乎乎到也没有什么伤害，就是忽然的冲击让本就开始情乱意迷的酒感到晕眩。“我想到了。”穴笑嘻嘻地说了一句没头脑的话，就脱下了裤子贴了上来。  
酒想起自己并没有像往常那样耐心地舔着穴的肉棒让它精神起来，但这次不知是穴看着自己做扩张就来了性致，还是他所说的想起什么让他兴奋起来，穴的家伙还算是能用就这样进入进来。穴保持着连接的姿势双手慢慢顺着酒前面的皮肤摸上来，最后停在脖子的位置。虽然窒息play两人也玩过几次，但这次穴一只手迟迟不用力，另一只手又慢慢摸上搭在了酒的嘴唇。酒也很识相地张开嘴让对方的大手伸进来肆意玩弄自己的口腔。“嗯……”酒的嘴被穴的手弄得口水乱淌，自己的舌头都跟不上节奏，但这很舒服，每次穴这么做的时候，酒都能感觉到下面的嘴也一点点紧张起来。  
“你还是这么好懂啊。”穴感受到了酒下体的变化浅笑着慢慢抽插起来，酒的腰也配合着动了起来，但是穴方才停在自己脖间的手突然用力，“别动。”酒被这样一说并没有放弃晃动，穴不紧不慢的进攻实在让自己焦急，“都说了别动”，穴按住了酒的头将他蒙在被单里，这一举动更加剧了酒的焦急，轻微的缺氧让他更加敏感，将屁股高高撅起乞求身后男人的垂怜。“你越着急这里就会缩得越快啊。”穴又用手稍微掰开了一点酒的后穴，这手动的扩大让酒颤抖起来。酒把脸埋在被单里享受缺氧带来的快感，闭眼间听见房间发生了撞击的响声。  
酒警觉地抬起脸，却被穴的大手蒙住了眼睛，“怎么……了”，正当酒发出疑问时穴像是要满足他之前的饥渴一般开始加速进攻。“……啊！”像是要把酒所有的空隙都填满那样穴突然开始兴奋起来，猛烈的撞击让酒只能发出啊啊的呻吟，“喜欢这样吗？”穴在身后好像在坏笑地调戏酒，酒情乱意迷地说着“啊…！…啊……喜……喜欢……啊！穴……啊……”两人的撞击实在太过激烈，空荡荡的房间里回荡着啪啪的水声和酒的浪叫，床单也乱成一团，酒虽然被穴从身后抓着，但也在一次次的撞击中位置挪了大半。虽然很在意刚刚的巨响是什么，但酒也顾不得那么多，事后再问问穴有没有听到就好了。  
正当酒沉浸在性爱之中，方才因为两人动作幅度过大被挪到床边的酒看到从床底下的地板伸出来一截黑色的长发。  
——。  
酒一瞬间血液骤停。努力着挣扎又趴出边上往下再一看，床底露出来了一个女孩的面庞。女孩看样子早已死去，又不知道是被什么人藏在自己与穴日夜交缠的床下。

佳爱琉。  
念出这个名字的男人想起来了全部。他本应是一个神探，不是什么小酒，而是酒井户，没有下面的名字，他必须解开佳爱琉的死亡谜题。而现在看来，这个谜题已经解开。  
“啊啊，真不小心，没想到被你找见了～”穴还是一如既往用着轻浮的调调轻飘飘地说。  
“穴井户……！！”酒觉得全身的血都往上涌。  
在这个房间醒来后发生的全部，穴井户骗自己什么第一次，自己还自作多情以为是这个男人的温柔，任由他拥抱，随他一起堕落进淫靡之事，而佳爱琉，大概也是被这个家伙杀死后藏匿起来迟迟不让自己发现，并设局让酒井户落入这个滥俗的圈套并趁机侮辱这身皮囊吧。  
酒愤怒地想抽身离开却被身后的穴井户死死按住，毕竟两人正做到中途，体位还是对自己不利的后背位，酒感到自己体内的东西在被他愤怒喊叫对方名字时竟涨大了许多，这从情乱意迷一瞬间转化到愤怒上头的身体在穴井户并不停歇的进攻中变得更乱七八糟。  
“啊，啊……混蛋……放…开…”酒拼命挣扎着，羞闷与愤怒的两股情感在他的脑子里拧成一团，自己刚刚还欲求的男人现在转换了立场变成凌辱自己的人，但是被这个男人操真的好爽！可恶！该死！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！大侦探，别哭嘛，人生就是要及时，”穴井户可太开心了，放声大笑，但也没有停止继续操动，他话说到一半猛吸一口气，又用力顶出去，“行乐！”  
“啊！呜……啊……”刚取回记忆的酒脑子里信息量实在加载过重，再加上跟穴井户日日夜夜交合的身体已习惯追求快感，酒井户的意识已经开始模糊起来。  
“这不是摆着一副好表情嘛！”穴井户抓起酒的头皮让他的脸靠近自己，满意地笑了起来。  
“说实话虽然每天做的确很爽，但我也差不多厌烦了，差不多该找点新乐子了～你以为是你发现的佳爱琉吗，错了！是我故意改变房间布局让你看到的，我就是想看你这副表情！知道日日夜夜操自己的人就是自己追查的凶手！哈哈！怎么样，是不是最棒的推理剧本啊哈哈哈哈！”  
酒努力稍稍侧过一点回过手反抓着穴的手臂，指甲都抠住肉里一般死死抓着穴井户：“该死……慢……慢一点……啊……”，本是为了抗拒穴才伸出的手，在快感的驱使下反而成了加固了两人的连接。  
“喂喂怎么了酒井户，这么用力抓着我不放，是不是，”穴井户深呼一口气，他的胳膊已被抓出血来，些微的疼痛更加深了他的快感，像要被酒在胳膊上开出新的洞一般的战栗和期待更让他感到登天的舒爽，“很爽，啊！”穴井户觉得自己快乐得要疯了，这个总是一脸死相的男人现在被自己按在地上狠操，虽然之前那副温顺的嘴脸也是很可爱但总觉得缺了点什么，果真像现在这样，背叛他，侮辱他，击碎他，这样做实在是开心过头了！！穴井户可不喜欢一点点折磨人的做法，他喜欢一击即碎，就像给自己和别人开洞那样，【一瞬间捅进去！】不管是钢钻还是肉棒，这份钻入的速度感总让他痴迷。  
“……呜，嗯……啊……吵……吵死了……”酒已经分不清这一波一波涌上来的感受是什么了，懊恼羞愤和对快感的中毒依赖让他虽不想继续，但他的身体每一个细胞都仅仅吸附着身后的男人。“太棒了……果真你是最棒的……”穴井户的声音已模糊不清，在震颤中射出白色液体后，自己的意识也迅速地被抽离了。

最后是怎么离开井端的秋人自己也不记得了，大概是谜题解开后井自动解锁，自己被同事们搬回了牢房。而开洞就在对面的房间一直静静看着搜查本部把秋人七手八脚地搬回来，不知是什么原因开洞并不会像其他人那样在井里就会被重置一般丧失记忆，这次检出的是他的井，他玩得很开心，就算在井里做了那么多事情，但是搜查本部也查不出穴井户是怎么能出现在那里。像是期待对面的大侦探醒来会有什么样的反应来面对自己一样，开洞舔了舔嘴唇笑了起来。

***  
end


End file.
